


【XCR】新同事

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 26Simon/23Colin注意





	【XCR】新同事

　　「Colin，我想到一個方法。」一旁短髮的女人對年紀較輕的褐髮男人說道，她不疾不徐，甚至帶點笑意的說。  
　　「什麼意思？」他這才從混亂程式碼回到現實世界，Colin嘗試鑽A.R.C.的漏洞第三天了。  
　　  
　　「你去色誘那個傳奇駭客。」  
　　  
　　「……！！！！？？？？」  
　　  
　　第一次見到他，他穿得十分拘謹。中分的瀏海梳得整整齊齊，白襯衫和西裝褲看來也有精心熨過，身上那件針織背心看起來就特別有貴族氣息。  
　　跟自己簡直不是同個世界。  
　　「您好，我的名字是Colin Neumann Jr.，我的系統出了點問題……希望您能過目。」那稍微矮自己一點的男人先開口了，並且說出了自己的目的。  
　　「不需要敬稱吧。」他蹙著眉頭，湛藍的眼睛從來沒有離開過螢幕一毫秒。他知道那年紀和他相當的年輕人是A.R.C.的新人－－而且是大名鼎鼎的Colin Neumann的兒子。  
　　輾轉有聽說他加入A.R.C.的原因，還真是不簡單，闖入A.R.C.的系統屢次後才被逮捕……跟Simon貌似一樣。  
　　「那麼……Mr. Jackson就拜託您了。」  
　　果然是家教很好的名門世家。  
　　  
　　「意圖太明顯了。你想駭入A.R.C.的核心找什麼？」不用三秒，Simon就看出了端倪，這一串串程式碼充滿漏洞，像是個初心者嘗試越級打魔王一樣。  
　　「唔、」馬上愣住了，他震驚的顏色表露無遺。  
　　「……這次我裝作沒看見。因為你寫得很爛。」  
　　  
　　  
　　Simon忘了他們是怎麼開始交往的，似乎Colin一次喝醉酒開始對他的前輩吐露心聲，接著吻上他的唇，這之間他們的意識都很模糊。  
　　Colin雖然嘴裡講著些油膩的話語，不過他的表情和臉色，暴露了他仍然是會害羞的類型。比如有一次，才剛說完「前輩可靠的樣子真帥吶～」就臉紅成一片了，被這麼說的男人抓了抓頭髮，嘗試掩蓋自己也有點害臊的事實。  
　　  
　　又一次酒精的推波助瀾下，他們在辦公室初嚐了禁果－－實際上只有Colin是第一次，他甚至不曉得接下來會發生什麼。  
　　較年長的年輕人看他吻完自己後慌張的摸樣，趁著風向就把對方壓在冰涼的辦公桌上，底下還墊著一些紙本資料沒有拿開。另一方則是不太安分的一直扭著身體，卻又輕輕的撫上對方的胸膛，不敢推開對方。  
　　  
　　啊啊、好矛盾的感覺……  
　　  
　　像是被惹怒的堵住Colin的嘴唇，他竟然沒有反抗，甚至用雙臂想迎合對方的動作，透明的唾液從嘴旁流下，瀕臨缺氧的邊緣時才被放開。  
　　  
　　我得拿到資料。  
　　  
　　處於弱勢的他主動的開始脫下自己的針織背心、接著是領巾，在解開白襯衫的最後一顆扣子時，Simon阻止了對方繼續。  
　　「不需要。」  
　　「唔？」  
　　接著則是在白嫩的皮膚上留下一顆一顆的吻痕和咬痕，他比自己來得熟練太多，Colin只能咬著自己的領巾忍著不發出聲音，至少他認為這樣是不禮貌的。Colin是個連牽手都要先經過對方同意的人。  
　　他現在就像砧板上任人宰割的魚肉一樣，而那人已經等不及要享用他了。  
　　「做過嗎？」他刻意壓低音量想顯得更加成熟的樣子，這句話傳入對方耳裡就變得很性感。連忙搖頭的樣子特別可愛，甚至刻意避開視線……過度可愛了。  
　　「那應該先……」一邊說著，掏出了對方挺立的性器官開始套弄，沒想到對方敏感到沒幾下就顫抖著流出不少津液來，正好讓Simon可以為他擴張。沒想到第一根手指進入時，Colin就先把白濁射到了自己白嫩的小腹上。  
　　「唔、嗚……我很抱歉……」  
　　「你也太敏感了吧？」雖然嘴上這麼說著，手裡的動作卻沒有要停止的意思，反而是變本加厲地在玩弄敏感點，趁著身下人沉淪其中時再加入第二根、第三根手指頭。  
　　「啊、啊－－停、拜託……」明明這麼說著，下體卻又吐出一股精液。  
　　沒有聽進去，而是變本加厲地用自己早已漲大的分身頂在對方濕潤的穴口，遲遲不願進去。  
　　「稍微忍耐一下。」  
　　「嗚、啊啊啊－－」  
　　第一次的進入總是疼痛的，他的雙腿發抖卻仍緊緊夾住對方的腰，嘴裡咬的領巾早已無法抵擋他痛苦中帶情慾的呻吟，穴壁則是盡可能的夾著對方碩大的東西，這反差讓他感覺到體內的東西更加脹大了。  
　　Simon每一下都往最深處頂，就是要把對方逼到不叫出來不行的程度，讓Colin不知不覺的把腿張的更開，接受這種快感和痛楚的交響樂。  
　　「Mr. Simon、您……慢一點……嗚、」  
　　「那麼這樣呢？」  
　　他一把將Colin擁入自己懷裡，讓對方小穴又吞入了自己幾分的粗大。他半軟的雙腿跪在皮質椅子上，全身顫著不敢再說話。  
　　「自己動。如果你想要得到情報。」  
　　「……！」  
　　他是怎麼知道的？  
　　  
　　不甘心的他只好緩慢的扭動著身軀，試圖取悅對方也讓自己得到滿足。Colin找到了自己的敏感點以後才開始加快速度，讓自己得到歡愉。  
　　「啊、哈……」  
　　直到Colin又達到巔峰第三次攤在Simon的胸口後，Simon接著又緊抓著Colin纖細的臀部往下頂，讓後輩不得不又高亢的叫出了聲音。  
　　「我並沒有說停。」  
　　他的力道讓已經癱軟的Colin無法招架，只是乖巧的任對方頂著自己最深處的地方。直到後穴流出一股一股炙熱的白濁，他才真正全身癱軟沉沉的昏在Simon的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　他開始回憶起交往的一個月來的種種，從第一次牽手、接吻、擁抱，到剛剛的歡愉，無一不讓他牽掛。他不該如此的，他是詐欺師，不應該動自己的真正感情下去。  
　　「這樣要怎麼和Sasha交代……」迷迷糊糊的，不小心就把自己的心裡話給講出來了，他現在只能呆呆地依靠在他的臂膀上啜泣。  
　　金髮的男人用了自己最溫柔的力道，把對方緊緊擁在懷裡，直到肩膀被淚水沾濕他才生澀的講出第一句話。  
　　「……我會保護你。」  
　　  
　　「Sasha，那個……」  
　　「哈哈哈我開玩笑的啦～……你該不會真的去做了吧？」  
　　「……。」


End file.
